


The Avengers Vs Relationships

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Background Relationships, Confused Scott Lang, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Quill: No Longer Ultimate Wingman, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Peter and Carol are together at last!Their friends in the Avengers discuss the new relationship their friends have, and recount times they knew they would end up together.





	The Avengers Vs Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this story will be more about the Avengers, and less about Peter and Carol, but they will be in it, don't worry about that!  
This will also probably have a lot of flashbacks and plain talking, so sorry if you wanted big action scenes:(

**Avengers Tower...**

It had been been about a week since Peter and Carol's date, and most of the Avengers had found out how that had ended for their teammates, who were quite open to showing their relationship. Most of the team had been happy or surprised, saying _it's about time, _but there was a certain one that had quite a different reaction.

"They're WHAT??!!" Jessica Drew, Spiderwoman, basically screeched, "How come I'm finding out about it NOW!!!"

The other Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Ant Man, Black Widow and Star Lord) awkwardly shifted around, waiting for the other to answer. That (really scary) burden fell onto Ant Man's shoulders.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, _I _just found out too", he said with extreme uncertainty in his voice. The female Spider just glared straight at him with a scary look in her eyes, and Scott almost let out a (totally 6 year old girl) scream. Jessica then continued her rant.

"Why'd _you guys _find out before _me!_ I mean, I'm Carol's best friend for crying out loud", she huffed, then started to give up her whining. "This is what I get for being on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, don't I?"

Tony just nodded, so Spiderwoman glared at him, but the iron Avenger was unfazed. 

"Where are those two anyway?" She asked. The others informed her that they were on patrol, and she let out an exaggerated groan. "Of course. So I can't even talk to Carol about this."

Quill, who had taken to a chair at the back of the room, looked up at the heroine when she said that, saying, "you can talk to _me _about it! I mean, my wingman skills are the reason Peter totally got out of the friend zone!". (Okay, I'm pretty sure he's exaggerating his role here...) This got the attention of Jess, who went and sat next to him.

"No way you helped _that _much Quill", she stated with a raised eyebrow, getting an annoyed huff from the space pirate. "But I want to hear anyway."

"Yes! I haven't told anyone how my ultimate wingman powers first worked yet! You're gonna love this!"

**Flashback, Two months ago...**

"Hey Space-Pete, there's something I need to tell you", Spidey said, nervously walking into Quill's room. The man swiveled around in his (really old and gross) wheely chair.

"What's up Spider-Pete?" he said. Peter took a deep breath and told his friend his one secret (beside his Spider-Man identity, his only other secret most of the time).

"I... I really like someone..." he started, and Quill almost launched out of his chair until Peter continued, "and that someone is kinda... kinda Ca-Carol..." he finished with a slow gesture.

"No. Friggin'. Way."

"You're not gonna blow this up, are you man?"

"Heck no dude! In fact, I'm about a million percent sure I can help you get with her. I will be... 'The Ultimate... _Wiiiingmaaaan!!!"_ Star Lord stated in his best wrestler announcer voice.

Spidey seemed to slightly brighten up to this. "Really? You'll help me ask her out?"

"O' course I will, Spider-Pete, I wouldn't be a good friend- or ultimate wingman- if I didn't!" The space outlaw said with a bright smile on his face.

"Okay, so what should I do to start?"

"Well Pete, the best way to start would be to..."

**Present...**

"Wow, did Peter actually follow that advice?" Jessica asked laughing.

Quill blushed and said, "Probably, it's good advice, it's worked for me loads of times!"

"Dude, the plot of '_Grease_' would never work to get a girl in real life!"

This had the other Avengers listening laughing, finally understanding why the advice sounded so familiar.

"Quill, I hope you realise you hurt your case about having girlfriends before every time you give advice", Tony managed to get out in between his laughing. This made the former guardian's face go redder than it was before, making Tony laugh even harder.

Once the laughing had died down, Steve was next to speak. "Despite how much you seem to embarrass yourself with your own '_advice' _Quill, I have to admit, when they first met, _THAT _had to be one of the most embarrassing things I've ever witnessed." This got nods from Tony and Natasha.

**Two and a half years ago...**

Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America and Black Widow were currently waiting on the landing pad at the top of Avengers Tower, and it was starting to really wear the wallcrwler down.

"Ughhhh, what are we waiting for- how'd I get dragged into it- this is so _BORING!!!", _he whined, from where he was laying.

Steve let out a sigh and muttered to himself, "she's running late. And I didn't think anyone could show up later than _Peter."_

"Hey!" the person being scrutinized yelled out, surprising the Captain until he remembered Peter had enhanced senses. "I'm never _this _late. And I'm not always the lat-"

Spider-Man's whinging was interrupting when a saw a glowing thing flying in the sky that landed right next to him. He was so startled he just, he jumped into the air, and almost accidentally flung himself off the building. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!!"

Noone answered him, and when he turned around, he saw the other three Avengers greeting probably the _most beautiful _woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at her, before he was taken out of his stupor.

"Spider-Man, I'd like you to say hello to the newest Avenger, Captain Marvel", Iron Man introduced the new heroine while Peter snapped out if it and greeted her.

"Uh, h-Hi! I'm Peter- er, I'm mean Parker-NO!! What I meant to say was Spider-Guy- no that's not right either", he kept (embarrisingly) fumbling and rambling until the woman put her hand out.

"I'm Carol. Carol Danvers", she said while the two shook hands. After they (properly) introduced themselves, and the other heroes had left, a big grin spread across Carol's face. "I have to be honest with you Peter, I'm actually a really big Spider-Man fan and I'm freaking out right now."

"You're a fan of _me_?" He practically squeaked out. "No way- 'cause- 'cause I'm a really big fan of you too!"

Carol raised one of her eyebrows to this. "Oh _really _Parker? Because I'm pretty sure you had never heard of me until today."

Peter took a moment to think of something he could say to defend himself, but just sighed and sagged instead. "You're right. I'm sorry I lied to you, you just seem like I cool person and I don't want to come across as some idiot in bright spandex." He added the joke in the end to try to relieve some of the tension. 

His joke worked though, and Carol laughed. "Well thanks for the apology. And I hope I don't seem like an idiot for looking like some fangirl."

"You don't really look like much of a fangirl", he remarked, trying to compliment her. Instead he got the opposite reaction.

"What's _that _supposed to mean", she said a little bit harshly with a critical look.

"Erm..."

**Back to present...**

Natasha groaned at the story. "I remember that, good thing we stuck around to hop in. Worst part about that, I'm pretty sure Peter was trying to compliment her."

"Yeah", Stark agreed. "If he went from that to what he is now, your advice _must _have magically worked!" Tony joked while he pointed at Quill.

"Hey!" The other man shot back, feeling a little offended.

"Oh well, I know I did worse than you Quill", Natasha stated, going to tell them her contribution to their relationship.

**6 months ago...**

It was a pretty average day in New York. There were no crazy mega-villains running around, and there was actually a heat wave going through the city. Despite this, Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, found herself training in the (plainly called) 'Training Room'. She was just finishing with the weights when she heard the door open and lots of rambling fill up the otherwise quiet room. (One guess on who's rambling...)

"I'm telling you best Cap, the dude actually started _crying _when I made that joke. I felt so bad, I just told him to put the stuff back or pay, and I'd let him go."

"Did he actually do that?"

"Yeah, he even thanked me for giving him a chance, not that I felt any better. I still felt like a bad guy... Oh, hey Nat, didn't notice you."

"You never really notice anything when you're rambling", she snarked to the webslinger. He let out an exaggerated gasp at the jab, but still kept a smile on face. "What are you and Carol doing in here anyway, you _never _train."

Peter gave her a smirk that totally said _you can't embarrass me this time, _and answered with, "we're gonna practice some moves against each other, so we can give good advice to the other and improve, and also do some together. We found ourselves working really well together in that HYDRA takedown.

An idea pooped into the assassin's head. A horrible, _horrible _idea. She knew they had (romantic) chemistry, the years of training to read people, as well as her own gut feeling and the way they acted around each other, even after their horrible first meeting, told her as much. She just hoped they wouldn't be too oblivious.

"I could show you guys some moves", she said.

The other two looked at each other then shrugged, "Don't see why not", Peter replied.

The three walked over to the mats, and Natasha began (the hopefully steamy, literally and figuratively) practice session. 

"Okay Peter, we'll start with you first", the assassin pointed, and the man walked up in front of her. "I want both of you to look carefully at how this incapacitation move works. Try and hit me Peter."

He nodded, and went to strike his (temporary) opponent, to which she easily dodged, grabbed his arm, flipped around him, and brought him to the ground. She then put the first part of her (extremely dodgy) plan into action, pulling him up so his face was mere inches from her fist, and while doing that, she pulled him up by the shirt in a way a large rip was put straight through the middle.

"Sorry", Natasha said flatly.

Peter sighed. "It's fine Nat, but I can't really wear this anymore though", he stated pointing to the basically scrap of cotton on his body. He just went with pulling it off and throwing it to the side.

Natasha looked over to see Carol blushing. _Part one complete, now to wait for the perfect time to enact part two..._

Ten minutes later, the spy of the Avengers had shown Peter and Carol some more moves, sometimes adding a rather frisky part to get a reaction from the heroes. She knew that the moves had got them feeling '_things down below_' towards each other, and was ready to enact the final part of her plan.

She waited until they were in the middle of an extremely complex move, and discreetly tripped them over. The Captain and the Spider fell on top of each other, and for a moment, their faces started edging closer to the others.

_Holy- my plan actually worked!_ Natasha mentally cheered.

Unfortunately, her victory was short lived. Right when they were about to commit to _something, _they actually realised what they were about to do, and (literally) jumped off each other. The two gave awkward and flustered excuses saying they needed to go, bolting out of the room.

"So close", Natasha muttered.

**Now...**

"Holy crap, Nat", Scott said after a moment, "where you trying to get them to have sex in the gym?"

"...maybe...", the assassin quietly said. There was another moment of silence until Tony spoke up.

"Yeah, that's bad, but I still think Quill's worse, and it's not like your way got totally dodged like mine did." Stark heard Steve let out a long sigh, he knew exactly what the inventor was talking about.

"How'd yours get dodged Stark?" Ant man asked.

"Well, when me and Steve were helping Carol out before their date, I gave awesome advice to the woman, and instead she went with _Steve's __old person _advice." The ww2 veteran just shook his head while Quill chuckled, remembering the argument he walked in on.

Scott just sadly lowered his head after hearing all of the wingman (and wingwoman) stories. "Guess I'm the only one who never gave any advice."

"That's not true Scott", a voice said from behind the gathered Avengers, "you told me I should just be myself, if I ever went out with someone I really liked."

Scott grinned, remembering he actually _did _say that, and turned around to see Spider-Man and Captain Marvel leaning on each side of the door frame. The other Avengers all greeted the two, before Peter looked over to his female opposite.

"Sorry work wife, but I've cheated on you", he joked, getting a laugh from most of the people the room.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about me and Peter sooner", Carol apologised to her friend.

"It's fine Carol", Jessica replied, "from what I just heard from the others, it's a miracle you guys got together in the first place."

"That may be true, but then again, we do impossible stuff all the time."

And with that final remark, Captain Marvel and Spider-Man joined the others and they all talked about whatever someone would bring up, embarrass the new couple, or make fun of each other. 

It was times like this that the heroes all enjoyed, not having the weight of the world on their shoulders, or worrying about getting out of a situation alive. It was a time that they got to be themelf, and that's what they _truly_ loved about being heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Just a one shot this time, and I think my next story will also be a one-off.
> 
> Anyways, hope guys enjoyed this story.
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
